customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruler of the Universe
The Ruler of the Universe is a brutal, power-mad villain who was originally part of the alien Asgardian race but broke away in his own quest for universal conquest - becoming a recurring enemy to many heroes such as Warlock, Golden Child and the Galaxy Patrol. History The being who would become the Ruler of the Universe was born on the Asteroid known as Valhalla as one of the alien entities known as the Asgardians - yet he always resented having to swear loyalty to Lord Odin and despised the hero worship that residents of Valhalla participated in, seeing the practice of allowing heroes from other worlds to live in Valhalla as degrading. This would lead to many confrontations between the Ruler of the Universe and his people but it was not until Warlock arrived on Valhalla that the Ruler of the Universe finally snapped, seeing how Lord Odin referred to Warlock as Earth's "greatest hero" the Ruler of the Universe challenged Warlock to a duel for supremacy. Warlock refused, not wishing to fight the Asgardian, yet this infuriated the Ruler of the Universe and he attacked Warlock regardless - causing Lord Odin to banish him from Valhalla, however the Ruler of the Universe refused to leave and attacked Lord Odin directly, causing many Asgardians to fight him as well as Warlock. In the end he was forced to flee when Warlock damaged his helmet, which would remain his primary source of defeat in the many battles that would follow - having taken his exile to conquer entire worlds with sheer force and believing himself to be the rightful ruler of existence. Powers / Abilities *'Incalculable-Strength' (the Ruler of the Universe is one of the most physically formidable beings in the known universe, vastly dwarving other Asgardians and having enough physical might to single-handedly challenge and overwhelm the entire army of Valhalla) *'Stellar-Flight' (the Ruler of the Universe is capable of flying unaided in the depths of space without harm and can travel faster than light, via the use of hyperspace he can travel across galaxies but is limited to escape-velocity speeds while in the atmosphere of Earth-like worlds) *'Ergokinesis' (the Ruler of the Universe is both a living conductor of raw energy as well as a master of converting said energy into powerful beams of energy, force-fields or constructs) *'Indestructible' (the Ruler of the Universe is completely indestructible save for his helmet, making him a physical powerhouse of near-unequalled proportions, even magical attacks are unable to do significant damage to him - he can however be knocked out or damaged via psychic / empathic means) Weaknesses *'Helmet' (the Ruler of the Universe's main weakness is his helmet, the only part of him that is capable of being shattered - upon being shattered the helmet seems to invoke a panic-response from the Ruler of the Universe and he will always attempt to flee, it also exposes him to attacks to his eyes, mouth, nose or ears which while still indestructible are still vulnerable to choking, blinding or sound) *'Psychic Assault' (the Ruler of the Universe is vulnerable to psychic and empathic assaults or probes, providing a telepath can concentrate long enough - since he is aware of this weakness and will often focus his full might on telepaths as a result to try and eliminate them as soon as possible) Trivia *The Ruler of the Universe's unofficial theme is "King of Kings" from Motorhead. *The Ruler of the Universe is 7ft in height and weighs 250 pounds. Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Conquerors